


Giving blood isn't all that bad

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU, and nervous nico, blood mention, phlebotomist!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Nico get's guilted into giving some blood, and kinda freaks out until a pretty blond calms him down





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt (sentence starter): "33. ❝hello, i’m [name], and i’m completely available.❞"

Nico stood in the donation area and wondered if it was too late to back out. He had completed the registration forms, endured the mini-physical, reviewed his medical history with a staff member, and even downed two glasses of apple juice in order to maintain his hydration levels. But the sight of people actually getting blood drawn was going to be too much.  _ Oh, why did I let Hazel guilt me into this? _

Taking a couple more deep breaths, Nico attempted to calm himself. He told himself that just needed to get this over with, or else it wasn’t going to happen at all. All he needed was an open spot that he could rush to; however, a quick survey of the room informed him that all the phlebotomists were occupied with someone else.  _ Well, I tried _ , Nico thought, seizing this opportunity to back out. He spun around so he could leave this nightmare.

"Hey!” Nico heard someone call behind him.  _ Damn it _ . He stopped, and turned to see who it was.

A tall, blond man in blue scrubs was jogging toward him. He was rather attractive, which was probably the only reason Nico didn’t ignore him and continue on his way.

He finally reached Nico, smiling brightly and saying, “Hello, I’m Will, and I’m completely available.” He gestured over to the corner, where there indeed was an open station. Nico must have missed it before, either because it was in an obscured location or because he didn’t want to see it; probably the latter.

Swallowing, he looked up into Will’s blue eyes, and, in a quiet voice, said, “Um, ok.”

Nico forced himself to follow in the his steps, his breathing starting to quicken again as he thought about what he was about to do. Reaching the little area, he sat down in the chair and gripped the armrests tightly, as if that would stop him from bolting away.

Will sat down in his chair and smiled comfortingly at him. “There’s no need to worry, I’ve done this lots of times, it’s always just fine.”

Nico just made an ambiguous noise in his throat that he figured could be interpreted as positive; Will gave him a look that told him he wasn’t fooled, but he didn’t press.

“First I’m going to take a small drop of blood from your finger,” Will explained as he prepped his things. “Just to make sure that you have good iron levels. Okay?”

Nico nodded, extending his left hand. Will gripped it with hand ( _ his very strong and nice hand _ , Nico thought), and pricked the tip of his thumb. Blood pooled out, and Will took a drop of it to put into a small tube of water. It sank to the bottom, which caused Will to smile. He smiled a lot; it was nice.

Wiping off Nico’s hand, he said to him, “Look’s like we’re all good to go.”

_ Fuck _ . 

Nico managed a weak smile, responding, “Great.”

“Here’s a pamphlet that explains some exercises you should do while donating,” Will said as he handed it over to Nico, who grabbed it with only slightly shaky hands. He read through it nervously, feeling as if he was studying for an important test.

When Nico finished, he looked back at Will, who once again smiled.  _ That smile is going to be the only good positive thing about this experience _ .

Standing up and moving closer to the chair, Will told him that he was now going to lower him into the donation position. Nico rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes as he felt himself start to tip back; he then reopened his eyes as he felt hands on his left forearm. Will was looking at it intently, then dropped it in order to pick up his right arm.

He must have seen the confusion on Nico’s face, for he then clarified, “I’m looking for the better vein.”

_ The better vein _ , Nico thought.  _ Oh, shit, I’m going to have a needle stuck in one of my veins oh shit oh shit oh shit _ .

“Oh, ok.” he said aloud, as if that didn’t freak him out at all.

Will returned to his inspection, declared the left vein to be ideal, then started to clean his arm. After he finished, he put the materials back down on the table and turned to look Nico straight in the face.

“I can tell you’re nervous,” he started in his soothing voice, “so I want you to look at me as I put the needle in. Ok?”

He nodded his affirmation, not letting his eyes leave Will’s face as he prepared the needle.  _ It’s ok, I can do this. Just don’t think about the fact that a sharp object is about to be impaled into your arm. Watch the phlebotomist’s pretty face, it’ll all be ok _ .

It was at that moment that Nico was really thankful for having Will be the person to do this, because he didn’t really have any desire to  _ not _ look at his face. He studied the way his brow slightly crinkled as he concentrated on doing his job, and started to count the freckles on his nose when he felt a slight pain in his arm.

“And we’re in!” Will beamed.

Nico grinned back. “It’s not so bad,” he told him, and he meant it. Sure, there was a dull pain in his arm, but nothing to cry about.

Will winked at him, replying, “I knew you’d be just fine.”

Blushing at that, Nico started to open and close his hand as instructed by the pamphlet, hoping to get the blood flowing in his arm instead of his cheeks.

Will sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs casually. “If you don’t mind me asking, you didn’t seem all that enthused to do this. What prompted you?”

_ Good question _ . “My step-sister made me. Gave me this whole spiel about what a good thing it is, they always need people, blah blah blah. She’s very persuasive when she wants to be.”

Will smiled in a way that was softer than before, then responded, “I’m glad she convinced you.”

_ Holy shit was this guy cute _ . “Me too.”  _ Mental note; buy flowers for Hazel _ .

They continued to make small talk, and before Nico knew it, he was done. The machine he was attached to started to beep, and Will removed the needle, moving quickly in order to bandage Nico’s arm.

“Only about five minutes, that’s great!” Will informed him as he helped him into sitting position.

Nico held onto his hand a bit longer than he should’ve, then let go reluctantly and responded, “Guess I’m a natural.”

Reaching for a different pamphlet than before, Will said, “Natural or not, you should still read this, it’s just some standard safety information, but still.”

Before handing it to him, Will turned his back to Nico, scribbled something into the leaflet, then pressed it into his hand.

Nico took it, looked into those blue eyes and said, “Thanks so much. You were really great.”

Another smile. “Glad to hear it.”

He then directed Nico to the canteen area so he could eat some food, then they said their goodbye’s as Will went to help someone else.  _ Farewell, my lovely phlebotomist _ .

As Nico munched on a cookie, he looked through the pamphlet Will had given him. It wasn’t really interesting, except for the last page; there, scribbled in pen, was a phone number. Nico smiled to himself at that.  _ You know, giving blood isn’t that bad after all _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at solangelo-stuffs


End file.
